


The cranes love

by yoyololo



Category: Azur Lane (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Character Death, Dry Humping, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyololo/pseuds/yoyololo
Summary: Shoukaku and Zuikaku start having feelings for each other
Relationships: Shoukaku & Zuikaku (Azur Lane)
Kudos: 2





	1. First love

Shoukaku looked at Zuikaku, who was reading.

"Hey Zuikaku" Shoukaku said.

Zuikaku squeaked as she realized Shoukaku was on top of her. "What are you doing?"she said.

Shoukaku began to strip Zuikaku's clothes off. Once Zuikaku's clothes were off, Shoukaku took her own off and began rubbing Zuikaku's pussy with her own.

Zuikaku squealed in response but soon started to moan in pleasure. "That feels good" she moaned.

Shoukaku smiled and then started humping Zuikaku's pussy.

Zuikaku felt her pussy tighten "Umm Shoukaku-nee" she squeaked but it was too late as Zuikaku released a flow of cum.

Shoukaku put her finger in Zuikaku's pussy to get the cum. She then took her cum covered finger and sucked on it.

"Hey Shoukaku-nee?" Zuikaku said.

"Yes Zuikaku?" Shoukaku responded.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Shoukaku said.


	2. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuikaku and Shoukaku go for round two but someone is secretly watching them.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku were in the Sakura empire. Zuikaku was eating some fried rice "This is good" she says through a mouthful of rice. Shoukaku nodded "Yeah you're right". Once they were done Zuikaku and Shoukaku headed to Zuikaku's dorm. Once they were inside, Shoukaku would strip her clothes off "Since mine are off, its time for yours to come off" she said. Zuikaku grunted in annoyance as she stripped her clothes off, revealing her wet pussy to Shoukaku.

The older carrier would put her finger in Zuikaku's pussy and began thrusting slowly, making sure not to not cause pain to her younger sister. She heard Zuikaku give a low moan of pleasure. Shoukaku continued thrusting but this time she tried speeding up her finger, making Zuikaku moan louder.

Zuikaku's pussy was throbbing as she felt her sister's finger thrusting harder and faster. Zuikaku would begin to pant.

Shoukaku didn't stop thrusting her finger as she thrusted as hard as possible.

Zuikaku felt her pussy tighten around Shoukaku's finger. She was going to cum "Shoukaku-nee I'm gonna" was all the aircraft carrier could say before she released her white fluid all over Shoukaku's finger.

Shoukaku would take her finger out of Zuikaku's pussy and licked it "Now this was a good treat" she giggled.

Zuikaku was about to say something but stopped when she heard the door creak. Zuikaku turned her head to see the Kaga class aircraft carrier Kaga, standing in the doorway.

Kaga was looking right at Zuikaku "What are you two doing!?" she asked with disgust.

Shoukaku looked shocked "K-Kaga-senpai what are you doing here!?" Shoukaku asked. It was obvious that she was mad due to the fact Kaga was watching them for who knows how long.

Kaga scoffed "I was wondering where that moaning was coming from so I followed it and found you".

Now Shoukaku was really mad "There's something called personal privacy you know" she growled

"I'll be informing Akagi about what I've seen" Kaga said, walking out.

Shoukaku growled "Does Kaga have to butt into our business".

Zuikaku put her hand on her sister's shoulder to try and comfort her "It'll be okay" she soothed.

Shoukaku sighed "You're right" she said "As long as I have you I'll be okay" she said,hugging her little sister 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news I have Christmas break meaning I have more time to work


	3. Saving love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zuikaku's and Shoukaku's love is being threatened,they decide to step in

Zuikaku and Shoukaku were in the cafeteria although they weren't eating.

Zuikaku was slightly shaking "What do we do?" she asked, looking worried.

"I don't know" Shoukaku admitted "We're kinda stuck here aren't we?" she asked.

Zuikaku nodded "I wonder if we'll have a punishment".

Shoukaku looked worried when she saw Akagi walk over to them.

Akagi looked enraged "Kaga told me everything" she said sternly "Why would you do that!?" Akagi asked, still enraged.

Zuikaku was surprised at how angry the older carrier was. "What's so wrong with what we're doing" Zuikaku asked defensively.

Akagi's head quickly snapped towards Zuikaku "Shut up!" she ordered sharply.

Shoukaku was angry "Don't talk to my little sister like that!" she yelled though Akagi didn't seem to be paying attention.

Akagi glared at them both "you're both being punished" she said, walking away.

Zuikaku looked at Shoukaku "We need to stop them from doing any punishments" she said.

Shoukaku nodded. their plan was then set into action.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku headed to their dorms as tomorrow was when they were putting their plan into action.

The next day, Zuikaku awoke and got dressed and then headed to Shoukaku's dorm to get her.

Shoukaku was already dressed and waiting "Okay lets go" she said as they both walk off.

Zuikaku walked to Kaga's dorm, went inside and grabbed her, ignoring the older carrier's screams.

Kaga screamed "Zuikaku unhand me!" she demanded hoping Zuikaku would let go.

Zuikaku brought her to an abandoned room. Shoukaku was already there with a bat in her hand.

Shoukaku and Zuikaku would now begin their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with Christmas break


	4. Winning the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shoukaku and Zuikaku's plan work?

Shoukaku would begin to beat Kaga with the bat. She laughed as she heard the older carrier scream.

Zuikaku smiled wickedly as her sister was beating Kaga up.

Suddenly a cracking sound was heard and then vanished.

Shoukaku stopped and looked down at Kaga. Shoukaku gasped as she saw the older women laying there motionless.

Zuikaku held back a scream as she looked down at Kaga's body, horror showed in her eyes.

Shoukaku had a serious look on her face "We have to do something so Akagi doesn't fin out" she said, panic rising in her voice. 

Zuikaku nodded "We need to kill Akagi" she said, looking at her older sister.

Shoukaku nodded in agreement "Let's do it" she said, her voice filled with determination "After all, once Akagi's dead then no one can stop our relationship" she pointed out.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku quickly kidnapped Akagi and brought her back to the abandoned room where Kaga's body still was.

Shoukaku tied Akagi up with rope as Zuikaku walked over to them with the bat in her hand, ready to murder Akagi.

Shoukaku signaled Zuikaku with a thumbs up to kill Akagi.

Zuikaku nodded and beat Akagi until she was dead "We have to get rid of the bodies now" she told Shoukaku.

Shoukaku would put Akagi and Kaga's bodies in a trash bag and drag them out of the room with Zuikaku following behind her.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku would dispose of the bodies and then walk back to the abandoned room to clean up the blood. Once they were done cleaning they both headed to Zuikaku's room.

Shoukaku would sit on Zuikaku's bed "Now no one will stop us" she smiled.

Zuikaku nodded "Yeah" she said in agreement as she kissed Shoukaku on the cheek.

Shoukaku blushed "I love you Zuikaku" she said.

"I love you too" Zuikaku responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating. Life is very hectic for me, also if you want me to do a sequal of "The cranes love" then please let me know. I would be happy to sequal it. I might make more azur lane series.

**Author's Note:**

> I have school so I might not have time to work on these chapters


End file.
